dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball (Milkshake
Dragon Ball by Milkshake & Oreos is a remodified, remodelled epic of Akira Toriyama's franchise of the same name, comprising elements from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super ''& ''Dragon Ball GT and combining them into one television series. Milkshake & Oreo picked this project up after his old avatar, DuttPanda, abandoned this project with the same themes and ideas. The first half of the show aired from 1986 to 1989, which consisted of 9 sagas, and 153 episodes. The second half of the show aired till 1990 to 1996, containing 4 massive sagas, and a total of 282 episodes. The third half begun airing in 2015, after a delay and stoppage of 19 years. Plot On a version of Earth in Universe 7, a monkey-tailed boy named Goku befriends a teenage girl named Bulma, whom he accompanies to find the seven Dragon Balls (ドラゴンボール Doragon Bōru), which summon the dragon Shenlong to grant the user one wish. The journey leads them to the desert bandit Yamcha, who later becomes an ally; Chi-Chi, whom Goku unknowingly agrees to marry; and Emperor Pilaf, an impish man who seeks the Dragon Balls to fulfill his desire to rule the world. Goku then undergoes rigorous training regimes under the martial arts master Kame-Sen'nin in order to fight in the Tenkaichi Budōkai (天下一武道会, "Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament"). A monk named Kuririn becomes his training partner and rival, but they soon become best friends. After the tournament, Goku searches for the Dragon Ball his grandfather left him and almost single-handedly defeats the Red Ribbon Army and their hired assassin Taopaipai. Thereafter Goku reunites with his friends to defeat the fortuneteller Baba Uranai's fighters and have her locate the last Dragon Ball to revive a friend killed by Taopaipai. At the Tenkaichi Budōkai three years later Goku and his allies oppose Kame-Sen'nin's rival and Taopaipai's brother, Tsuru-Sen'nin, and his students Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Kuririn is killed after the tournament and Goku tracks down and is defeated by his killer, Tambourine, one of Piccolo Daimao's children. The samurai Yajirobe takes Goku to the hermit Karin, where he receives healing and a power boost. Meanwhile, Piccolo fights Kame-Sen'nin and Chaozu, leading to both their deaths, and uses the Dragon Balls to regain his youth before destroying Shenlong. Goku then kills Piccolo Daimao, who, just before dying, spawns his son/reincarnation Piccolo. Karin then directs Goku to Kami-sama, the original creator of the Dragon Balls, to restore Shenlong and revive his slain friends. Goku trains under Kami for the next three years, once again reuniting with his friends at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, where he narrowly wins against Piccolo before leaving with Chi-Chi to keep his promise to marry her. Five years later, Goku is a young adult and father of Gohan, when Raditz arrives on Earth, identifies Goku as his younger brother 'Kakarrot' and reveals to him that they are members of a nearly extinct extraterrestrial race called the Saiyans (サイヤ人 Saiya-jin), who sent Goku to conquer Earth for them, until he suffered a severe head injury and lost all memory of his mission. Goku refuses to continue the mission, sides with Piccolo, and sacrifices his life to defeat Raditz. In the afterlife Goku trains under the North Kaiō until he is revived by the Dragon Balls to save the Earth from the invading Nappa and Vegeta. In the battle Yamcha, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, and Piccolo are killed, and the Dragon Balls cease to exist. Kuririn and the galactic tyrant Freeza learn of another set of Dragon Balls on planet Namek (ナメック星 Namekku-sei), whereupon Bulma, Gohan, and Kuririn search for them to revive their friends and subsequently the Earth's Dragon Balls, leading to several battles with Freeza's minions and Vegeta, the latter standing alongside the heroes to fight the Ginyu Force, a team of mercenaries. The long battle with Freeza himself comes to a close when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 Sūpā Saiya-jin) of legends and defeats him, with Namek being destroyed in the process. Sometime after, Frieza is revealed to have survived after the fight in Namek and have traveled to Earth with his father King Cold, to face Goku. Instead, he is encountered by a mysterious person who came from the future who is none other than Vegeta and Bulma's son, Trunks. Trunks had defeated both Frieza and King Cold, also having the ability to turn to a Super Saiyan. Trunks gave the Z warriors the medicine for the virus that would be fatal to Goku and a warning to train for an upcoming threat that will appear in the near future. Three years later, a group of Androids (人造人間 Jinzōningen, "Artificial Humans") created by a member of the former Red Ribbon Army, Doctor Gero, seek revenge against Goku. During this time, an evil life form called Cell also emerges and, after absorbing two of the Androids to achieve his "perfect form," holds his own fighting tournament to challenge the protagonists. After Goku sacrifices his own life to no avail, Gohan avenges his father by defeating Cell. Seven years later, Goku, briefly revived for one day, and his allies are drawn into a fight against Majin Buu. After numerous battles, including destruction and re-creation of the Earth, a fusion between Goku and Vegeta, and their respective sons, Goten and Trunks, Goku destroys Boo with a Genki-Dama (a sphere of pure energy drawn from all intelligent beings on Earth) and wishes for him to be reincarnated as a "good person." Nearly a year has passed since the defeat of the evil Majin Buu and peace has been brought back to Earth, where the Z-Fighters are living their lives prosperously. Meanwhile, in the Other World, upon the defeat of Dabura, the forces of the Makaioshin Realm, are disintegrating in power, after the death of Dabura. His successor, Demigra, who is dying due to a heretic curse, becomes desperate to reinvigorate the legacy of the denizens of the demon realm, and starts illegally trafficking souls of the deceased around the Other World, breaking the mutual pact the Demon Realm made with the Kais a long time ago. The South & West Kais are assassinated after they discover a ring of mystical grim reapers abducting innocent souls from the realm. They send a distress signal to the other Kais, warning them that danger approaches from the Demon Realm. Shin awakens his traumatic memories linked with the Demon Realm and infiltrates their realm to discover that Demigra is trying to break the seal of the Chaos Incarnate, Janemba, in exchange of a million innocent souls. All hell breaks loose and the demons mount an assault against the Other World. King Kai calls for Goku and Vegeta's help, who assemble together with a reformed Raditz, Bardock, Grandpa Gohan and Pikkon to rescue Shin and obliterate Demigra. They enter Hell and break through the army of the Royal Makaioshin family, whih Frieza and Hitler have enlisted in, in an attempt to regain their physical bodies. Demigra reluctantly unlocks the seal before a million souls are sacrificed, and is horrified to see a chubby, fat monster to appear rather than a powerful figure before his death. However, this chubby, gargantuan figure was indeed Janemba in a supressed form. The spirit warriors battle Janemba who grows stronger every minute. He shuts down the link between the physical world and the other world, freezing time in Earth and everywhere except the spiritual world. Janemba sucks of all the negative energy in Hell to gain his true form. Frieza successfully manipulates Janemba to accept him within his ranks so that he may survive. King Kai and the Elder Kai try to relink the connection between the Other World and the physical world. The Spirit Warriors are overwhelmed by Janemba's strength, so Goku and Vegeta reluctantly fuse to become Gogeta, who successfully overpowers the Chaos Incarnate. However, their time limit wears out and Janemba reappears. A guilt ridden Raditz, who had been the subject of spiritual therapy, atones for his sins by bringing down Janemba to the realm of nothingness, succesfully neutralizing the threat. The Other World and Earth's connection is repaired, and the spiritual realm reincarnates, until all negative enegy and presence is decimated. King Yemma opens up the station for the deceased again. Frieza holds Shin hostage in the Supreme World, after recovering his physical body, along with his right-hand, Hitler. He successfully manipulates and convinces the Kais to give him the title of the new ruler of the Demon Realm, but in the condition that he can't ever step foot on the mortal world, Frieza reluctantly agrees to the terms and conditions and arises as the New Ruler of the Demon Realm, with Hitler realizing that he is truly becoming the real Chaos Incarnate. In the Southern Galaxy, the last remaining Tuffles finally conclude their 40-year secret research and experimentation in an alien base, and they gain access to the Zenkai boost ability that advanced races possess. The Tuffle commander and general Abe, along with his 4 strong soldiers, finally recuperate enough resources and forces to mobilize an expedition and assault on Earth, after they discover, their arch nemesis, the Saiyans are inhabiting there, the ones responsible for decimating their technologically advanced homeworld and population. Only General Abe, a kind hearted warrior and his underlings were spared after crashing into a hyper drive and ending up in cryo-sleep. Tormented by frustration and losing his morality, Abe seeks to restore the Tuffle civilization back to order after enlisting various militant forces from the universes after multiple genetic experimentations that boosted their power. Abe infiltrates an alien database and steals a warp hole device, prompting Jaco from the Galactic Patrol to give chase. Abe and his army sends a signal to all the satellites belonging to Earth, warning them to give him the Saiyans and the spawn of King Vegeta or destruction will ensue. The identity of the Saiyans are exposed inadvertently and a mass protest supporting their banishment occurs. Abe and his Tuffle underlings arrive in a spaceship. Goku and Vegeta enter their spaceship and meets Abe, who they have a long conversation with, about how Saiyans mindlessly killed his entire race and slaughtered his family. A distraught Vegeta tells Abe to leave the planet alone in exchange for their captivity. Vegeta starts struggling with his past sins and realizes that he can never undo his mistakes. Out of fury over himself, he tells Goku to accept death, who refuses sternly immediately when Abe's warriors, Lucius and Daemon attack the cities. The Z-Warriors assemble to defend Earth. The Z-Fighters fight the Tuffle mercenaries. Goku and Vegeta battle Abe who significantly gains a power boost due to his artificially enhanced Zenkai boost. The Zenkai boost ability gives Abe the ability to hack into his evolutionary process just like Saiyans can, and gains a Super Tuffle transformation, which overpowers Super Saiyan 3 Goku who is pummelled. Goku is taken away by Dende to a secret Hyperbolic Time Chamber area, while Vegeta keeps on fighting Abe. The Tuffles launch their Worldbreaker machine, that will terraform Earth into the planet of the Tuffles. Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Chaozu successfully defeat Daemon, while Gohan, Piccolo,Goten and Trunks take care of Lucius. Vegeta continues to get pummelled by Abe and enters his savage memories, prompting him to go through a mindbreak and be savage once again. Goku returns in an hour in real time (stayed in the time chamber for a week) and proceeds to rescue Vegeta. As the Earth is collapsing due to the weight of the Worldbreaker, Jaco travels to Namek to assemble the Dragon Balls. Goku tells Vegeta to stand back. He fights Abe in his perfected Super Saiyan 3 form. However, after a very close match, Goku falls. Tien and Android 18 successfully destroy the Worldbreaker machine. Vegeta gains the motivation to rise again and begs for the first time in his life, telling Abe that he knows about him, his moral, values and time as a kind hearted man. Abe starts to recover his old memories but his trauma causes him to give a beating to Vegeta, who tells him sorry and to spare his planet and beat him instead. When Abe sees the disastrous state of the planet and realizes that he can't undo the past, he decides to atone for his sins, and helps disintegrate the Worldbreaker machine, sacrificing himself in the process. After everyone regroups together, the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive the dead and restore Earth. Goku and Vegeta talk to Abe and offers him to revive him and the Tuffles, but Abe, now in the paradise of the Tuffles, discovers that they have become peaceful spirits of mysticism, and tells them that he'll remain with them in the afterlife than cheat his way out of his fate. Abe tells Vegeta that he is the first Saiyan to truly abandon his dark ways and forgives him. However, Vegeta can never forgive himself, as he has devastated countless races without measure. A lot of other minor events occur around twenty episodes. Goten and Trunks travel around mystical and bizzarre locations around the planet, Tien and Chaozu discover their true extraterrestrial roots and seek out their hidden power while Launch tries to get close with Tien, Yamcha ponders about fighting along the Z-Fighters has truly damaged his personal life, Krillin helps 18 get in touch with her more human side, Goku and Chi-Chi and Vegeta and Bulma go on a group date, Gohan and Videl get closer, Piccolo experiences the joy of humanity, Master Roshi uses a potion that turns him young for a day which he uses to his advantage to score at the city, Bardock and Grandpa Gohan go on a quest in the afterlife to destroy some demons causing trouble in paradise, and many other side events occur. While experimenting on an advanced superfast space shuttle, Bulma goes on a break. Trunks and Goten sneaks inside the shuttle and accidently launch it. Piccolo, Android 18 and Krillin try to stop it but get sucked inside the spaceship and ends up in deep space. They are attacked by some space pirates, and they end up on a Sagas #Emperor Pilaf Saga (Episodes 1-13) #Tournament Saga (Episodes 14-28) #Red Ribbon Army Saga (Episodes 29-45) #General Blue Saga (Episodes 46-57) #Commander Red Saga (Episodes 58-67) #Fortuneteller Baba Saga (Episodes 68-83) #Tien Shinhan Saga (Episodes 84-101) #King Piccolo Saga (Episodes 102-122) #Piccolo Jr. Saga (Episode 123-153) #Saiyan Saga (Episodes 154-189) #Frieza Saga (Episodes 190-251) #Android Saga (Episodes 252-338) #Majin Buu Saga (Episodes 339-433) #Janemba Saga (Episodes 434-485) #Tuffle Invasion Saga (Episodes 486-516) #Bojack Saga #Super Androids Saga #God Of Destruction Beerus Saga #Golden Frieza Saga #Champa Saga #Universe 6 Saga #Future Trunks Saga #Universal Survival Saga #Divine War Saga #Shadow Dragon Saga Category:TV Category:Fan series Category:Milkshake & Oreos Category:DuttPanda Category:Fan Fiction